


Double Lives

by The_Phantom_Writer



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Flirting, M/M, Minor Swearing, Partnership, Undercover, minor gore, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer
Summary: When Detective L Lawliet gets an offer from a Japanese detective agency, he decides to join. The cases are interesting enough, but his partner...well his partner is always a surprise. However, bigger things are brewing on the horizon and the pair will have to learn teamwork sooner rather than later.





	1. Chapter 1

He's only been in the club for a few minutes, and detective L Lawliet already regrets taking this case. Undercover work isn't his forte, so pretending to be a patron at a strip club of all places is making his life annoyingly difficult. And yet here he was, staking out the club for any sign of his potential target. For the guy doing unspeakable things to the women who worked here. It made him agitated just thinking about it and he nearly jumped when someone settled atop his lap. None of the women had tried to approach him, he thanked whatever god for that, so the sudden appearance of a young woman grinning at him was shocking to say the least.

"Why the frown cutie?" The woman said. L tried to ignore her, hoping she'd get the hint. She did not, directing his gaze up with one perfectly manicured finger. "You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you." L sighed, taking a moment to analyze the girl. Amber eyes glittered mischievously in the flickering club lights, her long brown hair curled and draped neatly over her shoulders. She wore very little makeup, a stark contrast to the other workers here, and her outfit wasn't nearly as skimpy either. Not that she needed it. L could tell by her confidence that many heads must've turned whenever she approached

"I apologize," he said slowly, wondering if he could find out anything from the girl, "I've been a tad bit busy as of late. Too much to think about." The girl giggled, and L noted that the sound wasn't nearly as high as the other girls he'd spoken to. Good. It'd give him less of a headache.

"How can I help with that?" Fingers smoothed over the tense muscles in his neck, the girl leaning closer. It was then that L noticed something else rather odd. The scent lingering on her skin was subtle, not overly sweet like most of the workers. He found it almost pleasant, like a gentle desert breeze that left a warmth in the air. He chuckled, mostly nervously. The girl seemed to be getting much too touchy with him, and he had a job to do after all. No time for this. He nudged her back with a hand on her waist, feeling the muscle ripple underneath. She took the hint, levering out of his personal space despite still sitting upon him.

"Do you know anything about the incidents here?" He asked. Not his most cautious approach but hey, it could work. The girl tipped her head to one side, humming gently. She leaned forward again, stroking his cheek.

"The blond at the bar," she whispered, barely heard over the blaring music, "keep an eye on him." L blinked, mildly surprised when the girl stood and moved back. "Well, I'd hate to bother ya. If you want a dance then feel free to let me know." She winked, heels clicking as she walked off towards the bar.

Right towards the blond man at the bar.

He sat up a bit, about to intervene when he thought better of it. It was her job to entertain the patrons. He couldn't simply interfere. Besides, he might learn something from their interaction. He settled in, watching the man as the mysterious girl approached him. He was too handsy, grabbing at her as soon as she'd gotten close. Something dark flitted through those amber eyes, but the girl's demeanor stayed polite. She tried to move away, but the blond seemed intent on drawing her closer. Something flickered through the man's gaze, and the gleam of a knife in his back pocket made L stand. This was his man. There was no doubt.

"Let her go." The man drunkenly looked over, frowning. The girl raised a brow, looking only mildly annoyed at his appearance. L ignored her, watching the man. His hand twitched towards the knife, and several things happened all at once. L pulled his gun, aiming it as the blonde seized the girl and pressed the knife against her neck.

"Move and she dies," the blond growled. The girl looked unfazed, sighing heavily. She caught L's gaze, cracking her neck. Her voice dropped a bit, suddenly deeper than before.

"I'm not to be held responsible for this." The girl shifted, ramming an elbow into the blond man and sweeping his legs out from under him. The man went down, L quick to help restrain her as the girl tugged on the collar of her jacket. "Suspect down. Send in extraction." L stared, unsure who this girl was. The people who'd hired him had given him a list of people. None of them matched this girl. The girl looked up, cocking a brow. "What?"

"Who are you?" The girl was about to answer when several agents burst in. They rushed the blond on the ground, hauling him to his feet and cuffing him.

"Good work you two. We'll tell you more about your assignment to the team in the car L." The man, Chief Soichiro Yagami, shot the girl an odd look before hurrying the pair into the van outside. The girl sank gratefully into the seat, shucking off her heels.

"These things are the worst," she groaned, stretching. She lifted a hand, sliding her curled hair off to reveal a wig. The hair underneath was short and she immediately began fixing it into place.

"Light, you know better than to get yourself in danger like that," the chief said sternly. Light only shrugged, slipping free of the jacket. Something clicked. Light Yagami, chief Yagami's son. L stared at him as he shifted from his costume and slipped on a button up shirt instead.

"I did what was necessary," Light said, before holding out a hand, "Sorry about getting into your personal space L. I had to get you the information somehow before I went in."

"You're the head of the undercover operations," L said, shaking his hand and overviewing Light's file in his head. The boy's track record was flawless.

"Thanks for noticing," Light said, picking up a wipe to clean his face, "we're set to be partners now, so it's nice that you're on top of things. Last partner dad sent my way was a disaster." The chief wrinkled his nose, looking agitated. "Anyway, it'll be nice getting to know you."

"And the getup?" L asked without thinking. The chief froze but Light just laughed.

"Dressing up as a girl isn't exactly my idea of a good time," Light answered, "but if it keeps those girls safe, then I'll be whatever I have to be."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they arrived at headquarters, Light seemed to be back to normal. The male was stretching languidly, carrying a bag filled with the things he'd worn undercover. L marveled at the transformation, running over Light's file in his mind once more. It had certainly praised Light's talents, but not to such an extent. L found himself, for once, impressed. Light punched in the code to ride the elevator up, his father going off to handle some other problem that had come about. They rode up in relative silence, Light humming a random tune until the doors slid open. He immediately found himself with his arms full, a sharp squeal piercing L's eardrums.

"Is everything good?" The girl pulled back, yanking on Light's arm as he stepped into the room. L followed curiously.

"It's all set," Light said, holding up the bag. The girl took it, opening it and wrinkling her nose.

"Strib clubs," she nearly spat, "they always make a mess of my stuff." She looked up, her pout morphing as she saw L. "Oh! Who're you?"

"Agent L Lawliet," he drawled. Light snickered at him and he felt his agitation spike.

"Name's Misa," the girl said, "I handle all of the undercover gear for Light here." She turned to the brunette, glaring. "But seriously, do you know how much of a pain glitter is to get off!" Light shrugged, looking unphased. "Ugh. You're hopeless." She stomped off, heading into some back room while Light headed off towards the kitchen to grab a drink. L followed, peering curiously into the fridge.

"They tell you what the next assignment is?" Light asked as L managed to secure himself something sweet, a cupcake that looked messily made but tasted just fine. He shook his head at Light's question.

"I was simply told I was being assigned a partner as well getting a new assignment. The strip club was simply a warm-up." Light smirked, and L found himself mildly irked at the expression.

"Well you're in for a real treat then," Light said, leaning back against the counter with a water in hand, "We've got a murderer on the loose and it's gonna take some up close and personal teamwork. Hence my dad insisting I get a partner for the mission first." L raised a brow, watching the other.

"No offense, but I'm not going undercover as a woman," he said, picking at his cupcake, "I wouldn't exactly be convincing, to begin with." Light laughed, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I'm not suggesting you follow my lead," Light mused, "besides, the killer is targeting male victims as it is. I'd only crossdress if its required to get in somewhere or get some info."

"How honorable," L said sarcastically. Light shrugged, looking unfazed.

"Whatever it takes to protect innocents right?" he asked, looking up with an unreadable gaze. After a moment L nodded and the younger man calmed. "Either way, dad should give us more case info once he rounds everyone else up." As if on cue, Soichiro poked his head in and waved them out. Light trotted off, leaving L to finish off his cupcake before entering the main room. Several other men sat around the main table, chatting and drinking coffee as they waited. Light plopped into an empty seat, L clambering into his own chair and absently chewing on his thumb. Misa poked her head out of a nearby hallway, grinning and waving at Light before scurrying off when he returned the gesture.

"Now that you're all here, it's time to discuss the current case," Soichiro said, the other members immediately silencing themselves, "First things first, our new agent for the time being." He waved a hand to L and the man sighed.

"I'm Agent L Lawliet," he drawled, "And I'll be assisting with this case for the time being."

"He's also Light's partner for undercover work for the time being," Soichiro explained. One of the task force members paused, mouth agape.

"You're actually trusting your son to some random dude?" Another asked, raising a brow. Light snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You act like I'm a child Aizawa," Light retorted, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Says the one who literally threw himself at the last perp."

"At least I had the balls to do something." The room fell silent, tension so thick it could've been hacked apart with a knife. Light glanced at Aizawa over his glass of water, gaze daring him to say something in reply. The older agent seemed as if he were restraining himself.

"Moving on," Soichiro said, drawing their gazes back up, "L will be assisting Light with groundwork during this case, and you'll do your best to treat him as just another member of the team. Now, introductions?" The younger male from earlier jumped up, stuttering through his statement as he introduced himself. L recalled their files; Aizawa was head of Communications, Ide was head of Negotiations, Mogi was head of organization and internal affairs, and Matsuda was their newest rookie member. L looked them all over, biting at his thumb.

"You're quite the team," he commented dryly. A few gazes rested on him, all with various levels of irritation. Soichiro quickly quelled the impending flames, clearing his throat before continuing with the details of the case. Someone was killing young men in downtown Tokyo, hanging their bodies in public places with a single phrase carved into their torso. L eyed the photos in the file the chief passed around, frowning thoughtfully. Worthless liars. Why had the killer carved such a thing into these people's torso's? The bodies each showed mild torture are well, the blood around the carving indicative of them being alive when it was done. "He's got some pent up hatred for these people," L muttered to himself.

"Only problem is they've got no relations to each other," Light replied, drawing the other's focus, "they're aged between 18 and 24, but none of them even look alike or frequented the same places." L tipped his head to one side.

"He met them somewhere," L said and Light nodded in agreement. "We just have to find out where."


	3. Chapter 3

L found himself pouring over the victim's files, Light hovering nearby and inputting his own thoughts every so often. It was strange and yet almost comforting how the younger male seemed to almost read his thoughts. Currently, they had the five current victims laid out before them, L's patience was running thin. "Read over the victims again? In order please.'

"Sure thing," Light said, gathering up the files, "the first victim was Alexa Michalis, a 22-year-old female who was kicked out of college after getting drunk on campus. She disappeared after work one day before being found 48 hours later in an alley outside of the downtown city. The second victim was Rebecca Harris, also known as Becky to most people. 20 year old female found dead in her car after heading out on vacation. The third is...huh."

"What is it?" Light frowned a bit, glancing at the files.

"The victim's names...they've got a pattern." L stood, crowding Light's space to stare at the files.

"Alexa Michalis, Rebecca Harris, Cassandra Keeler, Diane Lior, and Elaina Ashcroft." L looked them over, cocking his head. "If you count Rebecca's nickname, then they're all in alphabetic order. Our killer's statement card still doesn't make much sense."

"Without knowing them, we'll never know exactly why right? The only way to get inside this guy's head is to find him and ask." Light straightened, stretching a bit. "Alright. Time to get some intel on our friends."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" L asked, still eying the files.

"You're a smart man. Take a guess." L frowned, looking up as Light began to retreat.

"You're not actually going to make yourself a target for a psychopath," the detective said. Light turned back, cocking his head.

"Why not?" Light asked, "It's my job after all. It's your choice whether you come along or not." L sighed, hurriedly following the younger male further into the building. They found themselves in Misa's room, the bubbly blonde humming to herself as she went about straightening up all of her things. She turned to greet them, hopping over.

"Whatcha need Light?!" she asked excitedly, cocking her head before giving a frown, "You aren't headed back to another strip club are you?" Light shook his head.

"Not this time, although I do need another outfit," he said, "I'm hoping to head out and see what I can find out about our victims." Misa's frown deepened.

"Did you ask your dad?" she asked. Light only shrugged. "Light! You know how I feel about you putting yourself in danger without at least letting him know. You need backup at least." Light shrugged, slinging an arm around L's shoulders.

"I have backup right here," he said, ignoring the look L shot him. Misa sighed, pulling the pair into the room.

"Fine," she said, "but I'm not to be held responsible for any of this. And just...be safe alright?" He nodded as she went to rummage through her outfits. "On to business. Whatcha looking for?"

"Early to mid-twenties," Light said, "something attractive and yet still somewhat innocent. I'm hoping to draw in our killer's attention." Misa shot him a look before tossing him a knee-length skirt and low cut top.

"Put those on and I'll get the stuff for your prosthetics," she said. Light nodded, tugging off his shirt and picking up the other. L watched him curiously, only looking away when Light changed into the skirt. When he looked back, the boy looked remarkably feminine from the back, only indication being the squarish nature of his hips. Misa returned, another bag in hand. She looked Light over before indicating a chair. "Sit."Light did so, patient and calm as Misa sat in front of him. L watched the process, amazed at just how quickly Light went from your standard young man to a sweet young woman. When Misa was finished L could barely recognize the other.

"Thanks Misa," Light said, standing. His voice gave him away as he brushed the skirt into place, standing only slightly shakily in the heels on his feet. "Should be perfect for luring out our killer."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Misa said, crossing her arms.

"I'm just getting information," he said, "I'm not dumb Misa. I'll stay out of harm's way as best I can. Besides, I'm not exactly defenseless." Misa huffed, frowning at him before wandering off. Her agitation was tangible in the air.

"Are you sure about this?" L asked, raising a brow. Light eyed him with a similar expression.

"What? Are you having doubts or something? You're welcome to stay here and take it easy." The ravenette scowled, feeling challenged all of a sudden.

"More like I was wondering how you'll handle your father scolding you for breaking orders," he shot back. Light narrowed his eyes, glaring.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he replied, "Now are you coming or not?" L sighed, sensing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"I'm coming. Best not to leave such a reckless kid alone after all." He could tell he struck a nerve, Light nearly audibly fuming. The brunette whipped around, clacking away in his heels. L released a sigh, chasing after him as the younger man stormed off.

Seemed today was about to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"No information. Seems most of these people haven't seen anything." L glanced sidelong at his companion. Light was fiddling with the hem of his skirt, wig spilling over his shoulders. He looked like he was baking under the club lights. The man Light had been subtly interrogating was still eying them, clearly hoping for another chance to woo his brunette beauty. If only he knew how he was being played. Light fiddled with a drink he'd gotten from said man, bringing it to his lips before L could stop him.

"You should really be more cautious," the ravenette said. Light flashed a smirk.

"It's not drugged I assure you." L raised a brow and Light wiggled his painted nails in reply. He'd been painting them in the car, a brilliant red color similar to fresh blood. "Special polish that helps detect drugs. Turns black in response to the main ones people use."

"Handy," L said, mildly surprised, "how come more women don't have that?"

"It's expensive," Light replied, "but dad thought it might come in handy on missions like this." The bartender approached them, setting a new drink before Light. He blinked, sliding flawlessly into his feminine voice. "I'm sorry but I didn't order this."

"It's a gift from the gentleman down there," the bartender said, pointing. A middle aged man was watching Light with hungry eyes, waving a bit as he looked over. "Hard cider and fire whiskey. Not what most people order for a young woman but who am I to judge." She walked off, leaving Light to eye the drink critically. He shoved the previous one towards L, dipping a finger in to stir.

His nail polish burned black.

Light shot L a look before feigning a sip. The brunette licked his lips, motioning to the other man. He stood, seemingly caught in the web Light had weaved as he sauntered over. Seemed the boy was a black widow in disguise. L pointedly ignored them, sipping the fruity drink Light had passed him. It was horrendously sweet, and he found he liked it.

"What's your name princess," the man asked, reaching out to finger at Light's wig. The brunette faked a giggle, sounding irritated far back in his throat.

"Felicia," he replied sweetly, "what's yours."

"Emmett. Must say, you've got a real pretty name miss. What's a cute young thing like yourself doing out here?" Light bat his lashes, looking both sultry and innocent all at the same time.

"Just out for a fun time," he said sweetly, "can't a girl grab a drink on a friday night." Emmett rested his head

"You came alone?" Something went off in the back of L's mind but he remained calm, drinking his cocktail. Light was an adult. More importantly, he was a trained field agent. He'd surely signal if he needed help.

"I did actually," Light replied, "why ask?" Emmett put a hand over Light's, and L tried to ignore the sudden stiffness of his spine.

"I'm just a fan of brunettes. Besides, you're a gorgeous little thing." He brought Light's hand to his lips, and something turned in L's stomach.

"Shall we go somewhere more...private?" Light's hand shifted, two fingers tapping against L's knee. He took the hint, setting his drink down and getting ready to follow. Emmett took Light's hand, leading the boy out towards the back of the bar. L waited for a moment before following.

He found Light handling his own, the suspect pinned roughly to the brick wall. Emmett looked both confused and exhilerated, unaware of just why exactly he was in such a position. The brunette ensured he had a good grip on him before leaning closer. Emmett spotted L, his expression shifting from confused to panicked.

"Why'd you drug my drink?" Light asked, no longer playing his feminine roll, "hoping to take me home to be victim number six? I bet you couldn't believe your luck when I gave you a name that fit into your scheme."

"The hell are you talking about?!" The man protested, "I did nothing to you. You were the one acting all into me weirdo. If you weren't into me you could've just said so." L crossed his arms, surveying him. Light oursed his lips before stepping back, releasing him. Emmett stepped back, scowling. "You like playing guys like that huh?"

"I suggest you get lost. You're not who we're looking for." He turned to L. "Which means our killer is still around somewhere."

"Killer!" Emmett squawked. "I've done nothing!"

"Clearly," Light drawled, unamused, "Although I apologize for leading you on. It's nothing against you." Emmett grumbled, turning and marching back inside. Light sighed. "So much for that."

"He still tried to drug you," L pointed out. Light waved his concern off.

"Not our focus right now," he said, "we have to find-" He was cut off by a scream coming from inside the bar. They ran back in, L taking the lead and pushing through the crowd.

"What happened?" he demanded, flashing his badge. A woman was sobbing, pointing shakily towards the bathroom. Light marched over and threw the door open. Neither of them were prepared for what they saw inside.

A woman lay on the floor, spread as if on a cross. Blood slicked every surface, the metallic tang overwhelming anything else. The woman's throat was slid wide open, her vacant eyes staring at them almost accusingly. _Filthy Liar_ was carved into her stomach, the marks precise and deep like their previous victims. The crucial difference was the wall across from the door, smeared in blood aranged into a chilling message.

_The game begins_

L and Light shared a look, each unsettled by the display before them.

"What was her name?" L asked the sobbing woman.

"F-Flora," she stammered out, makeup smeared across her face, "I shouldn't have left her alone. It's my fault." She burst out crying again, leaving L to study their victim.

"It's him," Light breathed. L nodded.

"Call your father. We're gonna need the whole team here for this."


	5. Chapter 5

When the team arrived Light had changed back into his regular clothes, L frowning at the dead girl as he surveyed the scene. Light was pacing off to one side, thankfully out of the way as L took mental note of the scene.

 _'What kind of game is this guy playing?'_  L wondered,  _'And how do we fit into it.'_  Light suddenly crouched beside him, sharp gaze staring at the body.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"Well, our victim was killed from the slice to her neck, caused by some kind of sharp blade. The message was carved into her after death, which is odd." Light frowned.

"Then it's not a message to the victim," Light commented.

"Precisely. It's likely to us, but what lie is being told? I'm not familiar with the task force yet, so this makes little sense to me."

"Depends who it's aimed at," Light said, "the task force as a whole? A specific member? Or it might not be for us at all. It's impossible to tell right now." L stood, tipping his head to one side.

"One fact we know is that he was here," L said, "We locked down the club but if he's smart then he's likely not here anymore." Light sighed, rubbing at his temples. He looked about to speak when Chief Yagami's voice reached them.

"Light! You're okay." The man reached them, looking at their victim with a frown. "What were you thinking, putting yourself into the line of fire of someone like this."

"It's my job," he retorted, "I'm not stupid. Trust me to take care of myself would you?" Chief Yagami frowned at him, shaking his head.

"No more undercover things on this case," the man ordered, "Am I clear?"

"That's stupid," Light retorted, "If it gets us more intel then we can't just-"

"Light," Chief Yagami interrupted, "I will remove you from this case if you break my orders. Am. I. Clear." Light sighed, crossing his arms.

"Yes sir," he said tightly, "understood." The chief nodded, picking up his radio before wandering off. Light shut his eyes, sighing. "God. He'd rather more women die than let me do my job."

"He's your father Light," L said gently, "he's just worried. Besides, there's plenty you can do without being undercover."

"Like what?" Light countered.

"Well, you seem to be a match for my intellect, which allows for some interesting deductions," L replied. Light snorted, rolling his eyes.

"How humble of you," he said, "but fine. Let's go. I assume you've looked into everything here?"

"Correct," L said, "perhaps we could discuss back at HQ." Light nodded, following him out to the car. The younger man was unusually quiet on the ride back, staring out the window with a serious look on his face. L left him be, thinking over what they'd seen.

"How did we miss him," Light said after a while.

"Honestly, our guy seems smart," L replied, "but that guy you interrogated. I'm still trying to figure out why he would drug your drink."

"Who cares?" Light asked, "He's some dude trying to take advantage of girls. It has nothing to do with our case right now."

"You would know better than me," L said, "so if you're sure I won't let it be a distraction. I just find it...odd." Light only shrugged, still staring out the window with a half-agitated expression.  _'Something doesn't add up. That man seemed genuinely confused when Light confronted him. But who else would have drugged it if not for him?'_  He shook his head, pushing the thought away. It wouldn't do to dwell on it.

"You look out of it," Light said suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Perhaps sleep is best for now," L said, "we can discuss in the morning."

"But-"

"It would be more harmful to overexert yourself Light," L said, "We should sleep on it and met with the team tomorrow."

"I guess," Light said, "you have a room at HQ right?"

"Correct," L said, "Your father allowed me to use it. I assume you need to be dropped off at home?"

"I don't stay there," Light said, "I also use one of the rooms at HQ. Makes it easier to keep some sense of independence you know."

"Do you and your father not get along?" L asked. Light cringed at the question.

"It's not that," he said, "It's just...we don't always agree. He expects certain things from me and I don't think being a field agent was one of those things."

"He's worried for you," L said, "but soon enough he'll realize that you can take care of yourself I'm sure." Light sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"Yeah...I hope so." L cocked his head to one side, about to say more when the car came to a stop. "Well goodnight then. Talk more in the morning."

"Of course," he said, "goodnight Light. I'll be inside momentarily." Light nodded, hopping from the car and trudging inside. L watched him go, thoughtfully chewing at his thumb tip.  _' He seems discontent. However, his personal relations aren't my business. Catching a killer is all that matters.'_ Concrete in his goals he exited the car and headed inside.

* * *

"It's not very nice to lie, don't you think? To fabricate your very being and tell false truths with every intake of breath." He looked down at the woman below him, muffled protests and pleas nothing more than nuisances. He smiled down at them, lifted his weapon of choice into his hand and listening to her panicked cries. "You'll barely feel a thing my dear, but I need you to be my canvas. How else will I draw his attention." He knelt down, pulling her head back and slashing her neck over with one swift movement. She gurgled, unable to say a word as she bled out. "I must sacrifice a sheep to reveal the truth. It is your blood that will make my message heard. He will pay for the lies he's cloaked himself in. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

L found himself attempting to get a drink late at night when he received the notification. Another body, found in the storage room of a cafe downtown. He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. They'd have to look at the crime scene in the morning, bar the body but there would be pictures. He grabbed a glass of water, chewing on the tip of his thumb as he thought. Things weren't adding up and already L was going stir crazy.

"L?" He turned around, one hand instinctively reaching for a gun that wasn't there. An exhausted looking Light was standing in the doorway, half illuminated by a light somewhere down the hall. "Why're you up?"

"Simply getting a drink," he said, "and yourself?" Light hummed, plopping onto the chair beside him sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled, "kept thinking about the case." He sighed heavily, half leaning on L as his eyes slid shut. "It's stupid." L watched him for a moment, unsure whether or not to push the young man off of him.

 _'Now that I really look at him, he's quite the attractive man,'_ L thought, taking a sip of his drink,  _'and yet, he looks much too exhausted for someone his age._ _'_  He set the glass down, nudging Light gently with his shoulder. Amber eyes opened, a sleepy hum escaping the younger man's mouth. "You should get back to sleep. We've got something to look at in the morning."

"I told you," Light said with a yawn, "I can't sleep."

"You seem to be falling to sleep just fine right now," L said, a note of teasing in his voice, "Now up. Back to bed with you."

"Whatever you say, mom," Light said with a snicker, dancing out of reach when L swiped at him. Still agile even when tired it seemed. "Promise you'll wait up for me?"

"Of course," L said, "If I didn't you'd simply wreak havoc. And while I understand your dad's concern it wouldn't do to take away one of the team's smartest assets." Light laughed, face suddenly red as he backed up.

"Well, goodnight L!" He was gone before the senior detective could react, vanishing down the hallway and leaving L to his thoughts.

 _'Did I say something weird?'_  L wondered for a moment. He thought over his words, the only thing seeming off in that moment being his comment on Light's intelligence. But surely Light hadn't gotten weirded out by a compliment had he? L shook his head, determining that he was too exhausted to bother trying to figure out the enigma that was Light Yagami and instead returned to his room. Not that he had sleep in mind. Instead, he grabbed one of the case files and settled in for a night of reading.

It was nearly 4:30 when he looked up again, sighing as the words just ran circles around his head. He stood up, deciding that he'd at least try to go to the bathroom and them bed. Yet as he passed Light's room he felt the urge to check in on him. He opened the door as quietly as he could, careful to avoid letting too much light in. He approached the sleeping brunette, sitting daintily beside him. He eyed him for a moment before reaching out a hand to brush over his hair, surprised at the soft, silky feel against his fingers.

"I wish you were awake right now," L said softly, fingers gently carding through the brunette's hair, "shortly before you walked in...I got the message of a new victim. They're coming quicker and we still don't have any leads. Yet no matter how much information I look over, the pieces just aren't fitting together. I wonder...will you see something that I'm missing? Having a partner like this is odd to me, and yet I don't seem to mind so much." Light mumbled something in his sleep, making the elder detective smile.  _'He's so innocent looking like this. It's almost...cute.'_  His own thought startled him, making him shake his head. "I barely know you, and yet already you've made my head a mess." He leaned down, pressing his lips softly to the younger male's temple. Light made an odd noise, an amber eye opening. L pulled back as if he'd been burned, the sudden dread of being caught flooding his system.

"L?" he mumbled, clearly half asleep as his voice slurred around his words, "Why're you...am I dreaming?" The detective nodded despite himself, watching as Light hummed in exhaustion. "But...why would I dream of you?" He tried not to take offense to that, instead simply shrugging.

"Perhaps your brain is still thinking about the case," he said slowly. Light gave a small nod, nuzzling further down into the bedding.

"Yeah. That makes sense. But we'll...we'll figure it out. Right?" L smiled softly, patting his side.

"Correct," he said, "we'll figure this out, even if it takes a while." Light mumbled some kind of reply that L couldn't make out before he fell back to sleep, hair half in his face. L smoothed it back, studying his face for another moment before standing. "Rest easy Light," he said simply.  _'After all. I don't think tomorrow will leave any of us with easy thoughts.'_  He took one last look at the sleeping man before snapping himself out of his intrigue, inwardly feeling a little sick.  _'I'm breaching his privacy,'_  he thought,  _'watching him like this. It's wrong and yet...why can't I stop?'_

 _"Because you're fascinated,"_  his brain helpfully supplied,  _"Not only is he smart, he's not afraid to do what needs to be done. You're intrigued by it all. You want to pick him apart until you understand it all."_

He shook his head to clear it, forcing his stubborn body to turn away at last. He left the room, shutting the door as carefully as he'd opened it. It was only then that he allowed himself to let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Enough," he muttered to himself, "Focus on the case. Once this is over...then so will this partnership." His one rule in mind he set off for his own room, much too grateful when sleep finally came to him.


End file.
